Take This Wound (and fly off towards tomorrow)
by reauvafs
Summary: Dazai Osamu adalah rekan sesama agensinya dan meskipun pria itu penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, kedua matanya mengingatkan sang Dokter akan mata Iblis yang telah merusaknya dulu. Spoiler ch 65-66.


Title: Take This Wound (and fly off towards tomorrow)

Rated: T

Character(s): Yosano A, Dazai O

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dazai Osamu adalah rekan sesama agensinya dan meskipun pria itu penuh dengan ketidakjelasan, kedua matanya mengingatkan sang Dokter akan mata iblis yang telah merusaknya dulu. Spoiler ch 65-66.

**Warning(s): spoilers, too much tension here I forgot dazai can be goofing self sometimes, ranpo being a smartass**

* * *

Belakangan ini ruang pengobatan jarang berpenghuni. Yosano Akiko nyaris mendapatkan gaji buta dari agensi tempatnya bekerja. Misi yang diserahkan Fukuzawa pada detektif bawahannya tidak memerlukan dokter Yosano untuk berdiri di garis depan, wanita itu selalu mendapat tugas belakang; duduk di ruang pengobatan menunggu pasien ataupun menerima telepon pemohon permintaan kasus.

Ranpo sering menemaninya di waktu senggang, dengan permen ataupun _ramune _di salah satu tangannya, pria berperawakan anak-anak itu mengajaknya bicara tentang hal-hal tak terbatas yang tidak sempat dipikirkan dalam kacamata Yosano. Saat itu benar-benar momen yang menyenangkan baginya karena dari hal kecil begitu ia dapat menutup rapat hal yang tak ingin diingatnya.

Tapi hari ini lain. Ranpo pergi bersama dengan Kunikida dan Tanizaki, meninggalkan permen rasa lemon yang baru pertama kali dilihat sang dokter, menyarankan Yosano untuk memakannya saat ada pasien pertama datang ke ruangannya.

_Mana mungkin ada_, Yosano menghela napasnya sembari mengawasi pintu akses keluar masuk ruangan ini. Ranpo memang dikenal sebagai detektif paling jenius, tapi Yosano lebih yakin akan prospek kosongnya ruang pengobatan karena kurangnya misi yang membutuhkan kekuatan otot.

Ketika dirinya ingin membuktikan omong kosong Ranpo dengan membuka plastik pembungkus permen, seseorang membanting pintu ruangannya. Yosano mendongak, kedua matanya menemui sesosok rekannya yang memegang perutnya sembari memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Yosano-_sensei_, tolong aku. Aku bisa mati kalau terus begini…":

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Take This Wound (and fly off towards tomorrow)**

Pria berusia awal 20 tahun menghampiri sang dokter yang masih membatu dengan permen di tangan. Dazai Osamu, sang calon pasien, berusaha meraih meja yang menjadi pemisah dirinya dan Yosano. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis dan lehernya, bahkan _trenhcoat_nya terlihat lusuh karena usahanya berjalan ke sini dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?" Yosano membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, wajahnya tidak menampakkan simpati pada pria yang terkenal akan aksi bunuh dirinya.

(Dan bukankah ia memang ingin mati?)

Dazai memberinya senyuman yang entah bisa dianggap bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. "Kau tahu akhir tahun adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membersihkan rumah, kan? Apartemenku memang kecil, tapi barang-barang di dalamnya membutuhkan waktu banyak untuk dibersihkan.

"Lalu di tengah proses membersihkan, aku menemukan harta karun ini." Sebuah plastik kecil dikeluarkan dari dalam kantong mantelnya. Di dalamnya berisikan biskuit kecil. "Aku tidak ingat kue ini dibuat siapa dan kapan, tapi kue rasa _matcha_ ini tidak berbau busuk sama sekali. Dan tebakanku benar! Biskuit ini benar-benar renyah sampai ke ujungnya! Tidak ada yang aneh dari makanan ini, aku yakin sekali, tapi kenapa perutku—"

Yosano lelah mendengar omong kosong itu dan segera ia rebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Dazai. Terdapat torehan spidol merah berukuran kecil di sana bertuliskan '_Happy New Year_!'. Sang dokter meliriknya dengan kesal dan menanggapi keluhan pasiennya. "Di sini jelas-jelas ada ucapan tahun baru."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang baru mau tahun baru." Yosano menahan gejolak emosinya. Rasanya ia bisa mengerti kenapa wajah Kunikida selalu luntur dari senyuman setiap kali Dazai berada di sampingnya. "Kau keracunan makanan, Dazai. Ayo duduk di pembaringan. Biar kuambilkan obat yang cocok untukmu." _Dan otak penuh bunuh dirimu itu._

Sikap bak anjing penurut dilakukan Dazai dengan menduduki pembaringan. Yosano membuka laci obatnya yang berada tepat di belakangnya, mencari-cari obat yang tepat untuknya. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kau makan kue itu?"

"Hm, coba kupikir dulu," Dazai memejamkan matanya, "sepertinya sekitar sore kemarin?"

_Sudah dua puluh jam berarti_, Yosano meraih obat anti diare. Dari raut wajah dan gestur memegang perutnya, Yosano bisa memperkirakan pelaku dari pengguna toilet yang sejak dua jam lalu selalu bolak-balik ke sana. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bagi Dazai untuk merasa pusing karena efek kuman dari makanan itu sendiri.

Laci obat ditutup, kini Yosano meraih gelas dan segera mengisinya dengan air putih. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkannya, ia menghampiri Dazai sembari menyerahkan obat dan gelas.

"Minum obat ini, lalu beristirahatlah." Sang pasien menerima kedua benda tersebut sembari menunggu lanjutan dari ceramah khas dokter. "Untuk sementara perbanyak minum air putih dan makan makanan padat. Kau akan baik-baik saja selama melakukan rutinitas itu selama beberapa hari."

"Eh? Itu berarti aku boleh izin tidak kerja hari ini?!" wajah berbinar terpancar kuat dari wajah Dazai. "aku siap untuk pulang sekarang, aku ingin istira—"

"Tidak tidak." Yosano menarik mantelnya karena sang pasien berusaha kabur saat itu juga. "Yang kumaksud istirahat bukanlah pulang begitu saja. Kau cukup istirahat di sini barang sejam. Di sela-sela istirahatmu kau bisa mengerjakan laporan dengan laptopmu. Biar kubawakan ke sini."

"Itu sih bukan istirahat!" bibir mengerucut memberikan tanggapan penuh kekecewaan dari Dazai. "apa bedanya sama duduk di mejaku?"

"Kau bisa kabur kalau kubiarkan keluar dari sini."

Merasa tidak bisa berargumen lagi, Dazai menyerah. "Baik, baik. Aku kalah. Tapi biar aku sendiri yang bawa laptopku ya, Yosano-_sensei_?"

Anggukan darinya sudah cukup membuat Dazai segera keluar dan kembali membawa laptop hitamnya lengkap dengan headphone besar menggantung di sana.

* * *

Sudah setengah jam Dazai melakukan aktivitas di depan laptopnya. Yosano memang mengawasinya dari tempatnya biasa duduk, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah si maniak bunuh diri benar-benar bekerja atau tidak. Bisa jadi ia sedang bermain Solitaire atau yang lebih parahnya lagi justru mengakses hal di luar pekerjaan.

Yosano tidak ingin hak pasiennya digunakan semena-mena oleh Dazai jadi ia bertanya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?"

"Laporan misi Kunikida-_kun_ kemarin."

"Misi yang mana?"

Dazai menghentikan ketikan jemarinya. Ia menengok ke arah Yosano untuk memberi gestur sopan. "Sekumpulan anggota Port Mafia melakukan baku tembak dengan organisasi luar Yokohama."

_Ah, aku tahu itu_, Yosano ingat Kunikida yang bersungut-sungut karena status agensi masih gencatan senjata dengan organisasi jahat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menginvestigasi aktivitas Port Mafia kemudian membuatkan laporan yang nantinya diserahkan pada kepolisian setempat. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah besar yang dihasilkan oleh organisasi tersebut, tapi adegan baku tembak di daerah permukiman jelas mengganggu warga sekitar, kan?

"Memangnya apa yang kalian laporkan?"

"Anggota yang terlibat, prediksi agenda yang mereka miliki, lalu _**langkah optimal**_ untuk membuat mereka berhenti melakukan kekacauan di daerah berpenghuni." Ia mulai melanjuti pekerjaannya yang terhenti. "Yah, yang seperti itulah."

"Jadi kau punya bayangan itu semua?"

"Tentu saja." Dazai menghapus beberapa kata yang tidak diperlukan di dalam laporan. "Anggota Port Mafia yang terlibat adalah bagian Black Lizard. Salah satu anggotanya pernah datang ke sini berpura-pura mengaku sebagai klien—kau tahu wanita bernama Higuchi?—lalu sisanya bawahannya. Posisinya komandan teratas di bawah pemimpin Black Lizard, Akutagawa-_kun_."

Yosano hampir saja menanggapi ucapannya dengan 'oh' kemudian kembali pada keheningan yang semula ada. Ada yang aneh dari kata-katanya barusan. Sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya maupun hatinya. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak ingin dikoreknya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar hapal mereka, ya." Yosano terkekeh, tangannya yang berada di meja memangku wajahnya. "Apa mereka temanmu _dulu_?"

Ya, Yosano tahu betul kenyataan bahwa Dazai adalah mantan anggota Port Mafia. Ia memang sudah curiga awalnya pada perangaian pria ini yang terlihat bodoh padahal aslinya adalah seorang pemikir licik. Saat Dazai mengakuinya dihadapan rekan-rekan sesama agensinya, banyak yang terkejut tidak percaya, tapi Yosano tidak bergeming; matanya agak melebar, tapi ia tidak kaget akan kejujuran itu.

"Bukan, mereka bukan temanku dulu." Lagi-lagi Dazai menghentikan pekerjaannya, namun kali ini tidak menatap sang dokter. "Bawahanku, kau bisa anggap begitu."

"Hoo, jadi kau semacam atasan mereka?" mendapati berita baru seperti ini membuat Yosano sedikit penasaran.

"Begitulah." Jawaban datar menjadi respon Dazai. Ia memang tidak menampakkannya, tapi sepertinya ada sekat yang seakan memberi rambu pada sang dokter untuk berhenti bertanya.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti Yosano, jadi ia berusaha mengganti topik dan suasana mencekam yang mendadak memenuhi ruangan ini. "Apa kesimpulan yang kau dapatkan dari aktivitas mereka?"

"Kemungkinan besar masalah pembagian wilayah." Dazai memberi sedikit kenaikan pada nada suaranya, mengindikasikan ia tidak lagi masa bodoh dengan obrolan tersebut. "Tidak semua bagian Yokohama dikuasai mereka tapi bagian-bagian yang tidak dimiliki mereka semerta-merta bukan pula milik orang lain. Jadi saat ada organisasi dari luar yang datang dan menggunakan daerah kosong untuk melakukan—anggap saja penyeludupan senjata—hal-hal gelap, Port Mafia pasti akan berusaha mengusir mereka dari sana."

"Bukankah mereka tidak punya hak atas tempat itu?"

"Mereka berhak melakukan pembersihan." Dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, Dazai memberikannya jalan persimpangan. "Entah untuk membuktikan alih kekuasaan mereka atau untuk mengawasi keadaan di kota ini."

Yosano menimpali. "Mengawasi? Rasanya terdengar seperti mereka itu pelindung Yokohama saja."

"Dilihat secara ekstrim, kita bisa pikir mereka ada andil untuk _menjaga_ kota ini." Dazai kembali berhenti dari pekerjaannya. "Tapi kita tidak bisa _membenarkan_ caranya, tentu saja."

"Jadi menurutmu Port Mafia punya rasa_ paranoid _akan adanya kekuatan lain menguasai Yokohama?"

"Mereka punya percaya diri yang kuat dari segi pemilik kemampuan khusus."

"Tapi sampai mengadakan pembersihan begitu?"

"Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kasus kali ini." Dazai sedikit tertawa disela-sela ucapannya. "Tapi di sisi lain tidak ada data tentang perginya orang-orang dari organisasi luar itu. Apa Yosano-_sensei _tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Sang dokter menggeleng, mempersilakan sang mantan mafia menjawabnya sendiri. "Port Mafia menangkap mereka, mengurung mereka di dalam penjara bawah tanah milik mereka. Jika ada yang memungkinkan, mereka dapat mengajak orang-orang itu untuk menjadi mata-mata mereka, atau kalau lebih parahnya lagi… mencuci otak mereka agar mengabdi pada Port Mafia."

Respon di luar dugaan membuat Yosano terkejut. Tidak, ia bukan terkejut akan betapa jahatnya siasat organisasi serba hitam itu. Ia terkejut karena ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya berusaha melupakan masa lalunya, pada akhirnya hal itu masih mengakar kuat menjadi sebuah organisasi bernama Port Mafia.

Menjadi mata-mata, mencuci otak, memberi pemahaman ekstrim, menggunakan mereka…

Menggunakan _dirinya._

Yosano tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari mafia, tapi ia tahu betul dalang yang menduduki kasta tertinggi di dalamnya. Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan gadis kecil tanpa emosi, sesosok pria yang dulunya ia pikir adalah dokter yang memegang prinsip sama dengannya, sesosok pria yang ternyata jauh lebih memikirkan keuntungan daripada kemanusiaan itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sampai ke sana?" Yosano berusaha memastikan, wajah tenangnya tetap ada di sana, tidak menampakkan celah sama sekali pada Dazai yang sekarang memerhatikannya.

"Karena itu adalah _**hasil optimal**_ yang paling cocok untuk mereka."

Ah—

Kata-kata itu. Yosano ingat sekali ucapan penuh percaya diri yang keluar dari atasannya saat ia masih bekerja mengobati prajurit perang, ucapan yang tidak mengindahkan apapun kecuali ke-optimal-an pada suatu misi, ucapan yang menusuk hati dan pikiran Yosano kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dulu.

Tidak perlu lama baginya menyadari bahwa Dazai pasti berhubungan dengan Mori Ougai. Yosano tidak ingin tahu seberapa kuat hubungan yang dimiliki mereka, tapi Dazai, Dazai Osamu yang selama ini dilihatnya kini menjadi begitu mengerikan bahkan bagi dirinya yang lebih tua darinya.

Ia memang merasakannya meski hanya sedikit. Cara berpikir Dazai akan strategi mereka selama ini dalam melawan musuh (Guild ataupun Port Mafia itu sendiri) selalu memprioritaskan hasil optimal. Yosano pernah dengar tentang ketersediaan anjing Port Mafia yang terkenal itu untuk bekerja sama dengan Atsushi. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Mungkinkah Dazai melakukan segala cara demi membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin? Apa itu semata-mata demi hasil optimal?

Atsushi memang bocah yang kuat, Yosano akui itu. Tapi meskipun kemampuan regenerasinya sangat canggih dan ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan luka fatal sepertinya, bukankah berbahaya untuk membiarkannya bersama dengan pembunuh sadis dari organisasi musuh?

"Ada apa, Yosano-_sensei_?" Dazai memandanginya. Kedua mata coklatnya itu terlihat sedikit memerah saat Yosano menyadari hal tersebut barusan. Warna merah tua, bagaikan darah yang sedang mengering, bagai…

Dirinya yang terus melihat kematian dan kehidupan demi keuntungan Mori.

"Aku cuma sedikit kaget." Yosano mati-matian menghilangkan pikiran negatif di dalam dirinya. "Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu sekarang."

Seakan menyadari adanya lapisan yang disembunyikan Yosano, Dazai mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar sang dokter. "Tenang saja, aku sudah bukan bagian dari Mori-_san_."

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Dazai memberikannya senyum misterius. "Aku bilang, sepertinya kau juga perlu istirahat, Yosano-_sensei_. Kau kelihatan lelah."

"Ah, pura-puraku kelihatan jelas, ya?" Dazai tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali, ia masih tersenyum seperti tadi, "hentikan senyummu itu, menyeramkan, tahu."

"Habis Yosano-_sensei_ seperti sedang ketakutan, sih."

"Matamu." Yosano membalas tatapan Dazai dengan intens yang sama kuatnya. Ada kecemasan yang sedikit demi sedikit menganak di sana tapi berusaha ia tutupi dengan keberanian. "Matamu persis sekali _dengannya_. Kuharap dengan keluarnya kau dari Port Mafia membuatmu bisa jadi lebih _manusia_."

"Tapi 'kan aku memang manusia, Yosano-_sensei_." Suara dibuat-buat bagai sedang dikhianati dikeluarkan Dazai.

"Oh, begitukah? Bagus kalau begitu." Yosano memikirkan ucapan selanutnya. "Aku harap memang begitu. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi padamu, tapi kuharap apapun yang buruk dari sana tidak kau bawa ke sini, Dazai."

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Syukurlah kalau kita sepemikiran."

"Aku masih mencobanya juga. Sebaiknya Yosano-sensei **juga mencobanya**."

"Aku coba a—"

Sekejap suatu pemikiran terlintas di benak Yosano. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin Dazai datang ke agensi ini untuk mengulang kesalahannya di Port Mafia, tidak mungkin ia berniat melakukan apa yang Mori perbuat pada tempat penuh cahaya bernama Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ini. Sesuai ucapannya, Dazai masih mencoba. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sini—sepertinya dulu—mungkin ia masih beberapa kali mengeluarkan kebiasaannya dulu di mafia.

Ia merasa dirinya tak ubahnya dengan Dazai. Mereka sama-sama berusaha melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dulu. Yosano memang tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama Dazai menjadi mafia atau alasannya ia keluar dari organisasi gelap itu, tapi hal yang Yosano tahu dan yakini sekarang adalah Dazai Osamu ini bukanlah sosok yang menyerupai Mori Ougai.

(Bolehkah ia mempercayai hal seperti itu meski ia tidak yakin seratus persen akan agenda yang dimiliki pria di depannya ini?)

_Yah, tidak masalah, mungkin._ Yosano memberikannya senyum sebagai respon dari pesan tersiratnya. "Kau benar. Ayo sama-sama kerja di agensi ini dengan baik."

Dazai tidak membalasnya. Tangannya kembai berkutat pada keyboard laptop untuk meneruskan pekerjaan tertundanya barusan. Yosano sadar obrolan mereka sudah berakhir dan ia ingin keluar dari sini sementara untuk meringankan kepalanya setelah membahas hal berat dengannya.

Saat hendak membuka pintu, Yosano teringat akan permen pemberian Ranpo yang tidak sempat dimakannya. Bukankah Dazai adalah pasien pertamanya di hari ini?

Lantas ia berbalik dan mengambil permen tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membukanya dan mengulumnya. Rasa asam lemon dan pahit entah dari mana menyatu di dalam mulutnya, membuatnya teringat akan rasa pahit di masa lalu dan bagaimana dirinya bisa berubah meski berat sekali hingga sampai sekarang ini.

Mengubur hal di masa lalu dan merasa takut setiap kali ada bagian yang kembali berputar di kepala bukanlah solusi terbaik. Yosano menyadari hal itu setelah berbicara dengan Dazai. Bukankah menghadapi dengan berani dan percaya akan adanya masa depan menanti adalah hal paling tepat? Ia sudah mendapatkan cahaya, mendapatkan uluran tangan dari Ranpo dan Presiden, bertemu dengan rekan-rekan sesama agensi, dan kembali menjadi Yosano penuh energi.

Ia sudah meninggalkan sosok kecil berpakaian perawat yang trauma dengan keadaan perang, kini ia berlari kencang menjadi wanita dewasa dengan misi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia sudah terbebas dari Mori, ia tidak perlu merasa takut padanya atau pada mantan bawahannya.

Karena Yosano akan mencoba berjalan dengan berani sekarang, tidak lagi takut akan masa lalu.

_(Ayo sama-sama kerja di agensi ini dengan baik)_

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Wah saya udah lama gak muncul di sini orz lagi banyak urusan di RL jadi cuma muter2 di ffn/buka word terus bingung mau lajutin fic apa wkwkwk

Oke jadi konsep di fic ini adalah: Yosano yang ngeliat ada Mori di dalem diri Dazai. Dia ragu sama Dazai yg notabene mantan PM, takut dia jadi kaya Mori dan ngehancurin ADA (cahaya) yg udah jadi tempat pulang Yosano yang baru. Di akhir dia ngerasa tenang sejenak, tapi itu bukan berarti dia bakalan bisa 100% maju kalo dihadepin Mori tepat di depannya (liat ch 65). Dia merasa tenang kalo tau Dazai masih mencoba belajar, dan dia juga. Itu aja udah cukup bikin hatinya tenang sementara. Sampai dia ketemu sama Mori di timeline manganya sekarang.

(Tapi apa saya setuju sama apa yang dipikiran Yosano pas bagian terakhir? OH YA NGGAK LA BOII)

Dazai beda kaya Yosano, dia harus bener2 belajar, bener2 jadi manusia, bukan kaya 'pengatur' nasib orang kaya dirinya sekarang.

Oke, makasih udah baca fic saya~ semoga terhibur~ mari menggila karena ada s3 & novel BEAST yang jelas bakal ngebunuh orang dalam satu serangan.

Judul diambil dari pemaknaan lirik lagu Luck Life - Bokura (_ending theme_ Dead Apple)


End file.
